Devil's Game
by Akiru chan
Summary: He's always there, on those bleak autumn days; the devil, awaiting his prey.


_Just a Drabble in response to the end of the second season. Enjoy. _

* * *

**Devil's Game**

**

* * *

**

It was autumn; everything was dying. Once vibrant green leaves had turn crisp reds and yellows before falling from the skeletons of trees. The bare branches stood stark against the overcast skies. Dark clouds dulled the world, washing out the surroundings. It was a day better spent indoors and away from the cold breath of fall.

On those days, when the wind chilled you to the bone and the sky threatened to pour itself upon those below, the park would be seemingly empty save for the quiet trees and whispering fountain. It was then that she, a girl no older then twelve, would slip past the ornate gate and travel along the desolate path. For she alone new of the sole visitor who sat alone and forlorn on these dark autumn days.

That boy, so apposing yet frail with hair the color of ash, could have been no older then herself. She felt so pulled towards him yet as she watched him play a one-man game of chess, the girl knew that it this boy was someone to admire from afar. He seemed oblivious to her presents during every one of her visits. Perhaps, she once thought, he was no more then a lonely soul. A shell of a boy long since dead, no more alive then the leaves below her feet; a sad ghost.

It was to her surprise that day, as she followed the path she now knew by heart, that when she passed by the old stone fountain she found the boy no longer alone. She froze, watching as a small hand moved a dark knight against his opponent. The man, in which the boy played, smoked on a quickly dying cigarette. He eyed the board, assessing his next move. A puff of smoke passed his lips as the extinguished stick was tossed aside and fat hands rubbed against his pleated suit.

The girl watched, entranced by this new image presented before her. It made her reassess everything she had come to think about this boy. Perhaps he was much more alive then she had ever given him credit for.

A pawn was moved, and the boy smiled pleasantly at the older man's move. The girl found herself shivering at the sight, unsure if it was truly the cold that had sent the feral chill through her body. From that moment she loss track of time, completely focused on the game unfolding before her. After a minute? An hour? She couldn't be sure. The small boy placed his bishop with a sharp snap upon the board.

That pleasant smile grew unnatural in length and cruelty. Lips parted and a whispered 'Checkmate' flowed along with a sudden gasp of wind. The girl averted her eyes to shield them from the onslaught of leaves that pelted towards her, carrying with them a chilling scream.

Green eyes snapped open, turning back towards the seemingly innocent game that had been played. What meet her was a gruesome sight. The man laid sprawled amongst the scattered chess pieces upon the table. His face was consorted in a twisted mix of pain and true fear; a stream of blood pooling from his mouth to soak the once spotless game board.

The girl in her shock gaped. Her feet moved shakily backwards, as he realized the boy had disappeared with out even the slightest of sounds. One would wonder if he had ever really been there at all.

"Don't you know it's not safe for a helpless girl to wander out alone on a day like this." The girl shot around, coming face to face with the boy she had become so enamored with. "You don't know who you might run into that would mean you harm."

A red, piercing eye, watched her in mild amusement while the other remained hidden. The look the boy threw her foretold of nothing but unsavory things. It was then that the small girl truly became fearful of her life. She shrunk away quickly, moving out of reach of the boy.

Her actions seemed to humor him. "Are you frightened?" He laughed, moving closer quicker then she could ever hope of fleeing.

"Please," she pleaded. "I don't want to die."

The boy stopped, regarding her as if she had just become an unsightly bug. "Oh but you are dying." The girl muffled a hysteric sob at those words, believing that she would be killed. "God has given you a true blessing in that. So rejoice, for you _will _die."

Tears streamed from the girl's face as she shook her head. She didn't want to become like the man who now drowned in his own blood. Her head shook as she crumpled to the ground. "But I don't want to die," She screamed.

Pale hands flew to grip at silky blonde locks, pulling the girls face up to looking into his own. "Do not speak of things that you do not truly understand."

"Young Master." The soft reprimand stilled the boys ferocity. Both children turned to address the new comer. The girl wiped away her tears and averted her eyes from the handsome man who had come across this pitiful scene. A part of her hoped that he had come to save her, though one look at those ruby eyes told her that this man was just as much of a devil as the boy before her.

The boy nodded to the man, releasing the girl to fall into a heap on the cold concrete. She watched as he walked away and came to stand next to the older man. He gave her no backwards glance, acting as if she had never been there at all.

She shifted, bring herself to sit up. The small sound seemed to travel toward the boy who had begun to walk away. He stopped, not bothering to look towards her. "Perhaps if we meet again, you'll humor me with a game of chess?" This time he did turn around, that strange smile back in place. "If you win, I'll make sure that you have nothing to fear from death. Such a pretty curse for such a pretty girl."

The two devils disappeared, she did not bother to watch them go. Her eyes were trained on the dead leaves upon the concrete path, and she wondered if perhaps she too was a leaf awaiting her fall. A dark feeling of dread over came her and realization overwhelmed her shaking body.

The truth of the boy's words rung a dreaded truth. For it was autumn and everyone was dying.

* * *

_End_


End file.
